


Chilled

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: Torchwood Ficlets [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: Clearing up a mess
Series: Torchwood Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324
Kudos: 9





	Chilled

Ianto was chilled through by the time the clean-up job was finished. The storm had been completely unexpected, and he'd been caught unprepared for the sudden downpour that left him soaked through to his skin.

At least the storm had washed away most of the fluids and goo left behind by the alien that had exploded after Owen had impatiently shot it. Ianto had long ago learned to be thankful for small favors – they were usually the only ones he got.

He retrieved a clean tarp from the boot of the SUV and draped it over the driver's seat before he climbed in. He cranked up the heater as he maneuvered the vehicle into traffic.

And groaned as he hit the evening rush, made even slower than normal thanks to the unexpected weather. He grew uncomfortable inside his suit as it began to steam dry slightly under the heater. And then shut it off promptly when the cargo in the back began to react badly to the warm damp air circulating through the vehicle.

He cleared his throat roughly before calling ahead to have pizza delivered to the hub. Wouldn't do to have the puppies go hungry, he mused to himself as he disconnected the call, sniffling and digging through soaked jacket pockets for his sodden handkerchief. Jack had already said everyone was going to be staying late – their newest arrival (now a gooey mess in the SUV) rarely traveled alone, Jack had said.

They would not only be ready for a coffee fix when (if) he ever made it back the hub, Ianto reflected, letting his head drop to the steering wheel for a moment, but Owen would be cranky at not getting to go out, Gwen would be fretting about canceling her evening with Rhys, and Tosh would probably not care since she could keep working on her translation programme.

Ianto just wanted to be dry and warm. He was beginning to shiver slightly in the cool air in the SUV and his damp suit, but the mess in the back of the van had stopped reeking quite so badly. Even so, by the time he pulled into the hub, he was quite miserable with his pants sticking to his legs and feet squishing uncomfortably in wet socks.

Jack was waiting for him as he pulled into the garage, a small frown on his face.

"Sorry for the delay, sir," Ianto apologized as he climbed out of the vehicle, pulling what remained of his usual demeanor around him as possible. "Did the pizza delivery arrive?" He moved around to the boot to start unloading their visitor. He started when something fell onto his shoulders.

He found himself pulled into a warm embrace, blanket wrapped over his shoulders.

"Go get warmed up," Jack ordered softly, rubbing his hands down Ianto's arms. "I'll get this."

"It's –" Ianto started to protest.

"Go," Jack repeated. "Tosh should have a pot of tea on by now."

Ianto nodded and Jack released him, pointing him towards the door. He really should finish the job, but the siren song of a hot shower and cuppa were too much to resist, and he had been ordered. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Jack watching him go.


End file.
